


You're Why I'm Here

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [50]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Arthur goes to see Lancelot after they retake the castle.
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Kudos: 8





	You're Why I'm Here

It was over a day before Arthur learned that Lancelot had been injured in retaking the castle from Morgana. There was just so much going on, with his father and sorting out the effects of the occupying army suddenly exploding, as well as all the deaths and harm they'd caused before doing so. He still felt bad about it though when he casually asked Leon where the new knight had gone, since he hadn't seen him around, and just received a strange look before it was explained that he was still resting in Gaius's chambers.

"Don't blame yourself," Lancelot reassured him, of course, when he went to visit the recuperating knight. He was propped up on pillows, his right arm in a sling against his bare chest and shoulder wrapped in bandages. With his other hand, he reached out towards Arthur's. "You had other stuff going on besides visiting me."

"I should have though. I- Lancelot, you're a strong and valiant knight and I… care about you. I've let you down by not demonstrating so."

"You haven't let me down, Arthur," Lancelot reassured him. He leaned forward to clasp his hand, though a wince split his face at the movement. "As I said in the old castle, I returned to Camelot because I believe in you and the world you will build.  _ You _ are the reason I came back. Taking care of the kingdom before an individual, even myself, doesn't change that. In fact, it only makes me admire you more." He coughed at the end of this admission, and Arthur helped him lean back against the pillows. "And for the record, if it wasn't already clear, I care for you too."


End file.
